


Tarnished

by Synnerxx



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Rejection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-11-07 22:38:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11068548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: Dean proposes.





	Tarnished

**Author's Note:**

> just a little scene in my head.

Dean slowly gets back to his feet, shutting the ring box with a snap. Seth reaches out to touch him, but Dean flinches away. 

“You knew this wasn’t really supposed to be a serious thing when we got together.” Seth says, watching Dean.

“I thought we were past that.” Dean says, cramming the box back into his jacket pocket. 

“Dean, I’m still seeing Roman and you know that.” Seth points out.

“I know. I didn’t say you had to stop seeing him. I just wanted….well, it doesn’t matter now, does it?” Dean scoffs. 

“You honestly didn’t think I would say yes, did you?” Seth asks, frowning at Dean.

“Obviously I did.” Dean turns away from Seth, heading back to the parking lot of the park.

“I’m not going to say I’m sorry. I’m not apologizing for how I feel.” Seth snaps at him. 

“I don’t want you to.” Dean says. The words should be angry, but he’s just upset now.

Seth glares at him as he unlocks the car. “Why do you have to make everything so fucking complicated?”

Dean glances at him. “Let me uncomplicate it then. If you want to leave me, do it.”

Seth turns the car on and pulls out of the parking space. “We were never supposed to get serious. I know what you want from this, Dean, but I can’t give it to you. I don’t love you like you love me. And I know you can’t help it anymore than I can, so maybe we should just end things.”

“Fine. I’ll pack my shit when we get back to your place.” Dean stares blankly out of the window.

“Okay.” Seth nods, an ache in his chest. There’s nothing he can do about it though. This is how things have to be.


End file.
